Massie's Wedding?
by Shopper1001
Summary: Massie is in love with Jake Stewert and can't wait until they are married, but what happens when the Pretty Committe and the Brairwood Boys come for the wedding and Derrick will do anything in his power to get her back. Rest of summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique… Just the plot

Massie: Engaged to Jake and happier than ever, but what happens when a certain somebody with the last name Harrington comes back from collage right before the wedding?

Alicia: Married to Josh and having a baby, but is it his? Still Massie's beta, and there as strong as ever.

Claire: Broke up with Cam when they were going to college, but what happens when college is over and Cam comes back for Massie's wedding?

Dylan: Taking over The Daily Grind and cannot be more excited. Doesn't have a guy in her life, but what happens when she meets Jake's brother, can we say DRAMA!

Kristen: Hasn't talked to any of the Pretty Committee since they went to separate colleges, is there a reason why she hasn't stayed in touch. Maybe because she's going out with DREICK HARRINGTON! She's not sure if she actually likes him or if she just wants to make Massie jealous.

Derrick Harrington: Doesn't know why he's going out with Kristen and why he broke up with Massie after high school. All he knows is he wants her back, but is it too late? Even though she's getting married that doesn't stop a Harrington from getting what he wants. Does it?

Josh Hotz: Married to Alicia and can't be more thrilled when he finds out she's having a baby. What happens when he finds out it wasn't his? Will it end the relationship, Will he stick with her anyways, or will he be to hurt when he finds out it's CAM'S?

Cam Fisher: Wants Claire back and just when they are almost together he finds out Alicia is pregnant with his child. Will Claire be okay with this? Or will that be a major turn off?

Kemp Hurley: Loves Dylan, but what will he do when he finds out he doesn't love him back.

Chris Plovert: Pretends he likes Kristen, but why is he hiding his real girlfriend or oops, I meant BOYFRIEND!

Jake Stewert: Is in love with Massie and can't wait to be her husband, but what happens when Derrick comes in the picture? What will he do to him to make him stay away?

Ryan Stewert: Jake's brother and can't be happier for him. Doesn't believe in marriage, but will that change when a certain red head comes into the picture?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Massie was so excited, she was at the airport with Jake and she was waiting for all her friends (and Derrick) to get off the plane. She couldn't wait until they met Jake.

On the Plane: Dylan

Dylan was sweating so bad. She was next to this hot guy who's name was Ryan she thought. She would occasionally glance at his emails and they kept on saying Dear, Ryan, so she assumed his name was Ryan. He was wearing an Armani suit and come on what's hotter than a hot guy in a suit. Nothing! Suddenly the intercom came on saying "we have just landed you are welcome to get up now." Darn it! Dylan accidently whisper screamed, she was sad she would never see the hot guy, Ryan again.

On the Plane: Alicia

Alicia couldn't wait to see Massie and her new husband to be. She hadn't seen Massie in so long it felt like ages. She was also ecstatic to see the rest of the Pretty Committee and Brairwood Boys, the only person she didn't want to see one person with a three letter name. Cam. She was pregnant with his baby and didn't know how to tell Josh. She thought about not telling him, but what if the baby came out blonde and look nothing like him. Would he suspect something? Alicia weighed out the pros and cons and she realized the only thing that could possibly save Josh and her relationship is she came out and told him, but when. When is a good time to tell your husband you had an affair with one of his best friends. Never she thought. Suddenly the intercom came on saying "we have just landed you are welcome to get off now." Oh well, she'll worry about that later, she just wanted to go and have a great time with her friends she thought.

On the Plane: Josh

Alicia was acting so weird lately, she was sitting next to him acting all uncomfortable and wouldn't say a word to him. Oh well, he'll talk to her later. The only thing on his mind was seeing his friends. Besides he wouldn't let Alicia ruin his good mood and vacation. Then the intercom came on saying "we have just landed you are welcome to get off now." He found out later, she ended up ruining it anyways.

On the Plane: Claire

Claire was so nervous. Don't get me wrong she was so excited to see her friends, but she was so nervous to see Cam. See hears what happened, they started off both going to NYU. They were going strong until her senior year of college she got a scholarship to the L.A Fashion Institute of the arts. She wanted to study photography and accepted the scholarship right away. Unfortunately Cam had to stay in New York. He couldn't have been happier for her and they decided to have a long distance relationship. They were still going out for a while, until two months ago they decided it wasn't working. Claire was surprised they didn't end it earlier, they both know the whole long distance thing wasn't working out for them. That didn't stop them from both being heartbroken. Claire was trying to be optimistic though maybe now that she is moving back to New York they will get back together, but she could only hope. When she got off the plane she saw Cam waiting for her, this better be good she thought.

On the plane: Cam

Unlike Claire, Cam couldn't wait to see her. He thought he would try to win her back, but even if he couldn't they were always best friends and he hadn't seen her in what four months! And yes they broke up over the phone. How tragic really, it hurts so much worse not breaking up in person, he thought. Oh well, it was done and over with, he just couldn't wait until he saw her. He only hoped Alicia would keep her mouth shut on them hooking up. He didn't mean to and he sure doesn't like Alicia, but they were both drunk and Claire and him just broke up and he was just looking for a good time. No harm done right? In a few days he would no his stupid decision on hooking up with her would affect the rest of his life. How unfortunate. After he got off the plane he went to see Claire before he went to find Massie

On the Plane: Kemp

Kemp couldn't wait to see everyone, especially a certain red head. The only thing he could think about was ways he was going to win her back. Sing a song to her, no his voice sucked. Be her secret admirer, no he wanted to be open and have her know he liked her. Ask her on a date, no that was to simple. Especially after all those pig messages he sent her that defiantly wouldn't work. He had no clue what he was going to do, he just knew he was going to do everything in his power to win her back. Now that he was off the plane he couldn't wait to start plan WDB (win Dylan back).

On the Plane: Chris

Chris was dreading seeing all of his friends for some reason. He just thought how now he knew was defiantly gay that they wouldn't except that. Silly right? Not really actually his friends used to always make fun of this kid Dominic that was gay in high school and he didn't want to be a laughing stock like him. So, Chris came up with a plan, don't come out of the closet and pretend to like Kristen. He thought that was the perfect, wasn't it? When they said he could get off the plane, he started to worry. This better be good.

On the Plane: Kristen

Kristen couldn't wait to see her friends. They kind of lost touch after high school and she couldn't wait to rekindle there flame. Deep down inside she wasn't really that happy though, sure she made her life long dream come true by making the USA women's soccer team. She was also known as the hottest girl athlete of all times. She had most guys drooling over her, but that was the thing so many guys would tell her what she wanted to hear just so they could go out with her. That's why she was so jealous of Massie, she never had trouble getting guys and she was way more famous, being a model than Kristen was at playing soccer. Maybe that was why she was going out with Derrick Harrington. Suddenly she realized she better break up with him before Massie finds out or she will make her life living HELL! Now that she was getting off the plane, she was sweating through her shirt, she just knew she had to get to Derrick before she saw Massie.

On the Plane: Derrick

Wasn't sure if he was excited or not. Sure he was excited about seeing his friends, but he was dreading watching Massie get hitched. There was only one thing on his mind and one thing only and that was how he was going to stop Massie's wedding. Now that he was off the plane he couldn't wait to see her.


End file.
